


The king's Tribute

by Scotch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch/pseuds/Scotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Mirkwood on a diplomatic trip, Glorfindel has a bit too much wine and has a passionate affair with Thranduil's elk. The king is not happy and demands "tribute" from Lord Elrond in payment for Glorfindel's idiotic actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king's Tribute

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. So sad. 

Also the elk. IDK if it has a name, I couldn't find one. Nor do I remember it being in the book. So I went with Arsul, meaning 'royal wind' in Sindarin.

 

* * *

**The King's Tribute**

(Alternatively known as the tale of one stellar reason not to get drunk in the Mirkwood. Or perhaps why one SHOULD get drunk in the Mirkwood.)

* * *

 

 Lord Elrond,

 

It is my regret to inform you that I am very dissatisfied with the behavior of your seneschal. He may have slain a balrog and been reborn a hero, but he is still an elfling at heart. Not that I do not appreciate a good drunken party - but Lord Glorfindel has gone too far. He deigned it fit to make passionate love to my dearly beloved Arsul while intoxicated. I expect you personally to appear here before me on the day of midyear to pay kindly in tribute. What do I ask in tribute? We shall see, _Mellonin_ (my friend). We shall see... Also, only after satisfactory tribute is given shall I even see fit to read this letter from you.

 

With sincerest annoyance, Thranduil

PS: Tell Glorfindel my hair is prettier. I do not care if his lovely golden mane IS insured for all the gold in Erebor.

* * *

 

 

Elrond stared at the parchment in his hand with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. What in the name of the Valar could Thranduil possibly want from him in tribute? And was this a joke? If it was, he failed to see the humor.

 

"Glorfindel." Elrond said somewhat sternly to the blonde elf sitting in the chair opposite his desk. "Explain. Now."

 

"My Lord Elrond, it was a misunderstanding. The wine -" Glorfindel began sheepishly, casting his eyes downward rather than making eye contact with the infuriated lord of Imladris.

 

"A simple task. That was all I asked of you. All you had to do was deliver a letter to King Thranduil. But instead you saw fit to enjoy a bit more wine than necessary and it led to this - this absolute travesty! You should know better." Elrond chastised him, crumpling Thranduil's letter in his hand as he fought to hold back his anger. Though, Elrond had to admit, he really hadn't been this angry in some time. "Who is Arsul?" He asked suddenly and stood so as to look down at Glorfindel like a misbehaved Elfling.

 

"More of a what, really." Glorfindel replied, obviously cowed by Elrond's barely suppressed rage.

 

"A... What?" The half-elf lord said, raising his eyebrows and shooting his seneschal a glare that could have killed him were it only that he were mortal.

 

"The elk. Arsul is the elk. You know that ponce doesn't ride a horse, he - "Glorfindel made a desperate attempt to explain and shrank further into the chair. He half wished he could just die rather than endure the scathing, venomous stare Elrond had transfixed him with.

 

" _Nan Belain_! (By the Valar) Are you out of your mind?! I agree Thranduil IS a royal ponce, but this is... You are..." Elrond faltered and ran his fingers through his hair in distress. "I do not want to deal with this stupidity right now. Out. Out, NOW!" Glorfindel did not need telling twice, and made a rather undignified retreat from Elrond's office in which he literally bolted as soon as he was outside. The thought crossed his mortified mind that maybe if he was quick enough he could book passage on the next ship to Valinor. Surely the gray havens would be preferable to Elrond's rage... Even though Elrond would eventually sail himself and would be very unlikely to let Glorfindel forget this situation anytime in the next five ages.

 

Elrond paced the office, his hands folded behind his back. This was ridiculous. This could NOT be happening. Thranduil and Glorfindel had to be playing at some foolish prank. The lord of Imladris did NOT have time for this idiocy! Really? The elk?

 

Eventually Elrond left the study, dressed in his armor and packed a few necessities for the trip. He would go alone, not willing to suffer the shame of revealing the reason for calling upon the king of Mirkwood personally. Of course, his sons would likely find out and the hidden valley would be abuzz with scandalous rumors. 'When this is over, I am going to tie him to a chair in the study basement and beat the fool senseless. Then I'll leave him there for a week. With my luck, he'll probably enjoy it, though.' Elrond thought to himself as mounted his horse and began his solitary ride to Mirkwood. He intended to get a head-start. Elrond would not give Thranduil the satisfaction of seeing him arrive late.

 

The sun was high in the sky over the woodland realm at noontide on the day of midyear. Thranduil sat alone, not to mention impatiently, in his throne room. Absently, he drummed his fingers on the arm of his ornate chair. Perhaps he should have given Elrond more time to show up. It was a long ride to Imladris and the preparations for the midyear festival had already begun when he'd sent Glorfindel packing. Thranduil was looking forward to this. He couldn't wait to see the look on the proud herald of Gil-Galad's face when he explained what he desired in tribute. Thranduil licked his lips in a predatory manner and twirled a lock of his silver-blonde hair around his index finger in anticipation. Best not to get his hopes up, though. It was unlikely for Elrond to be physically able to get there within the week – especially when knowing the lord of Imladris, he would likely have an entourage slowing him down. Thranduil was proven wrong, however (much to his astonishment), when one of his attendants entered the hall.

 

"My Lord, Lord Elrond Peredhel of Imladris has arrived and seeks your council as per a pre-arranged appointment. I do not remember seeing this appointment on the schedule, but -" The attendant, a rather scrawny (in Thranduil's opinion) elven woman began explaining.

 

"He does indeed have an appointment. Send him in to me." Thranduil replied. "Alone." He added with a smirk.

 

"Lord Elrond rode alone, sir. He has no entourage as he informed me it is apparently a matter of utmost importance that he not be late for this appointment." The attendant answered with a slight bow. Thranduil thought he might die from the laughter he was holding in. So he had come alone, this was priceless. "Shall I have sleeping arrangements made for our guest, my Lord?"

 

"No need. I have plans for our half-elven friend." Thranduil said in clear dismissal.

 

A few moments later Elrond entered the hall. He was still clad in his armor which was a bit dusty from the ride. Thranduil suppressed the urge to smile lecherously. That armor suited him well. Long had he harbored a secret attraction to the _peredhel_ (half elf), but that armor made him look positively delicious. The deep burgundy color suited his dark hair and complexion well.

 

"Ah, Lord Elrond. I am honored you did not keep me waiting, _mellonin_." Thranduil said warmly and stood with flawless grace befitting of an elven king. He strode over to where Elrond stood and patted his armor clad shoulder lightly in greeting. He hoped Elrond had not detected the lust burning in his eyes - that would ruin the fun. "I trust you had a safe journey?"

 

"Aye, I ran into no trouble. There were a few orcs on the road but they presented no threat to me. Besides, I ride faster without an entourage." Elrond replied in a respectful tone and rested his hand on the hilt of Hadhafang, as if to say without words the fate that had befallen the unfortunate orcs that he had encountered. Thranduil, however, knew Elrond well enough to know he was actually just avoiding offending him and his pride wouldn't allow him to have arrived one second late for the date he'd ordered.

 

"Good, I would hate to think the trip had troubled you. Now, then, to business. We have some... tender matters to discuss concerning the actions of you seneschal." Thranduil told Elrond, getting to the point. He wasn't in the mood for courtly niceties, and was gratified to see the slight twinge of irritation pass over Elrond's carefully expressionless face. He knew Elrond found him a bit annoying, even if there was no real animosity. Sort of like an older brother, really. They get on your nerves, but you still care for them.

 

"I sincerely apologize for this idiocy. I was so furious when I read your correspondence that my seneschal is lucky to have escaped my study without having to make the journey to the hall of mandos for a second time. Surely, considering my anger at this whole situation, I would have been likely to have had less mercy than the balrog had Glorfindel not had the sense to get out of my sight." Elrond told the elven king. "Tell me what you demand in tribute and I will see it paid in haste." Thranduil smiled, the heated anger that momentarily flashed in the lord of Imladris' eyes enticed him greatly.

 

"Very well. I accept your apology. I also trust you will see to it that Glorfindel is punished for his... moment of intoxicated passion." Thranduil said, struggling inwardly to keep the amusement out of his voice. It had actually happened of course - the affair with the elk, but somehow Thranduil saw it as a means to an end. Thranduil had Elrond not only exactly where he wanted him, but also alone. Oh Valar how _long_ he waited for this day. Good things, it seemed, did come to those who waited patiently. "At any rate - the terms of my tribute: I feel a great wound to my pride has been struck now that my noble steed has become a local laughingstock. It is better for you to have come alone, Lord Elrond, for I feel the only acceptable tribute for this is a wound to your pride. As any good leader knows he must take responsibility for the actions of those below him." Elrond raised his eyebrows, but kept his expression neutral much to Thranduil's annoyance and growing tension. Much more of this and his elfhood would be standing at attention! That _peredhel._.. Kind and selfless to a fault, but so self-assured and proud.

 

"What exactly do you propose?" Elrond inquired, meeting Thranduil's eyes with a questioning glance.

 

"My pride was wounded, so I intend to wound yours. Personally." Thranduil answered, stepping a bit closer so that the two elven lords were nearly touching. He kept his eyes Locked to Elrond's. He didn't want to miss the magical moment when comprehension dawned in those gorgeous cobalt orbs. And good as the half elf was at hiding emotion, Thranduil saw it. Of course, just for a brief, fleeting second his eyes widened once he realized exactly what it was Thranduil was demanding in tribute. By the Valar, he could NOT wait to see what Elrond would look like in the throes of passion, his head tossed back in ecstasy with his perfect composure lost to the winds.

 

"You intend to bed me, then?" Elrond inquired. There was no trace of emotion in his voice much to Thranduil's chagrin. But then he added, "You wish to ride me like my seneschal rode your precious steed?" with a cheeky smirk. Thranduil's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself. He had not expected a remark like that from Rivendell's prim and proper lord, and Elrond knew it. Perhaps the elven king was not as in control of the proceedings as he had originally surmised. Perhaps Elrond had already known what Thranduil had planned... It was possible, he thought, as his eyes trailed to Elrond's gloved left hand where he was surely wearing the ring of power, Vilya.

 

"Indeed I do." Thranduil replied with an equally cheeky smirk. No longer wanting to withhold, he reached forward and ever so gently wrapped a few fingers into Elrond's raven locks. He had to admit, it was softer than he expected. He purred involuntarily as he imagined the feel of the silky black hair trailing against his bare skin. "I must confess I have desired this greatly for far longer than I dare to remember. But I am not unkind, I know how you loved the Lady Celebrian and I dared not destroy such a beautiful thing... But she is not in my way as of now. And you may even... long for another's touch, perhaps? How long has it been since your Meleth (love) sailed?"

 

"I will always cherish her memory. And I longingly await when I will meet her again in Valinor." Elrond said, keeping his voice steady even as a wave of loneliness so strong it was physically tangible swept over him. He raised his hand to where Thranduil's fingers were still entwined in his hair and held his wrist gently. "I do indeed long for another's touch. But, I have a better idea."

 

"Oh? Enlighten me." Thranduil commanded seductively, placing his free hand possessively on Elrond's lower back and lightly pulling Elrond against him. Elrond leaned into the embrace, placing one of his gloved hands lightly against the elven king's chest and the other on his shoulder as silken strands of silver-blonde hair fell softly against his face. In spite of himself, Elrond was quickly becoming aroused by the contact, even if he couldn't feel it through the armor. He silently thanked the Valar his armor's hard surface obscured any way of Thranduil seeing or feeling the physical evidence of said arousal.

 

"Mmm. Yes. What if I repaid my debt by taking the upper hand and doing all within my power to bring you pleasure? Surely, that would be preferable, not to mention more satisfactory, to throwing me my on your bed and having your way with me. What good would it be if you do not enjoy what may well be your one chance to claim what you have so greatly desired?" Elrond suggested. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find the situation enticing. Thranduil thought he would wound Elrond's pride. Laughable, really.

 

Elrond had spent too much time longing and lonely since Celebrian's departure for his pride to be shaken so easily. He knew her well enough to know she would forgive him for seeking comfort elsewhere, as he was sure she herself would be. Whether or not he was taken or did the taking hardly mattered; Thranduil was attractive enough and notorious for his skill in the bedchambers. In spite of his words, Elrond knew the elven king wouldn't do anything without his permission. Though, given a choice Elrond would prefer to be on top. It was a control thing. And he had never been with a male before. Once, he had come very close to lying with Ereinion Gil-Galad the very night before his death in the battle against Sauron. Elrond eternally regretted kindly refusing the proposal, saying he would always be able to take him up on the offer after the battle's end at their leisure. Still, the half-elven lord had to admit, he was surprised just how much he desired this. What had stirred this sudden mindless, primal need?

 

"A tempting offer. But alas, no. I decline." Thranduil replied, tangling his free hand deeper into Elrond's hair and ever so lightly running his thumb along the edge of a pointed ear. Elrond shivered involuntarily – something about that touch to his sensitive ear tip went straight to his groin. Embarrassing. Thranduil knew it, too, the half-elf could tell from the elven king's mischievous smile. "I will have you screaming my name, begging to be taken before this night is over." He said huskily, and tilted Elrond's head up to meet his eyes. Elrond took a deep steadying breath. He was quickly losing control and it was not going as planned. But maybe he needed to lose control.

 

"A bed would be a better idea then. You never struck me as the type to have a fling on the throne room floor. Even with your love of drunken merrymaking, I never thought you would deign to choose the floor over a bed." Elrond said, internally cursing the unsteadiness in his voice. He was honestly apprehensive of what Thranduil planned to do to him, but the Valar be damned if he would let him see that. Yet somehow the anticipation was only that much more arousing.

 

"Mm yes, but first, some wine. You need to loosen up, pen-vuil (dear one)." Thranduil said and led Elrond to his chambers, but not before forcing him to bathe (well, he HAD been riding hard for the Valar knew how long to get to Mirkwood by midyear) and change into a loose-fitting white silk robe. It'd be easier to get off him than undoing all that armor, or so the elven king thought. …Even if he did enjoy the sight of the Lord of Imladris in that armor so very much.

 

Elrond sat at a small ornate table across from Thranduil with a glass of red wine in front of him. He felt completely out of his element here. Not to mention defenseless without his armor and wearing only the light silk robe. The silk felt good against his skin, however, he had to admit. Absently, he picked at the hemming on the sleeve and stared bleakly at the wine. If this wine made by the Mirkwood elves had been enough to get Glorfindel (who was something of a legend for holding his liquor) intoxicated enough to make love to Thranduil's pet elk, Elrond was loathe to think about the effect it might have on him. Thranduil, now wearing a similar robe in a deep forest green, made silent eye contact and glanced pointedly at Elrond's full wine glass before using his index finger to slide it a little closer to him. Elrond swallowed nervously and picked up the glass, hoping his antagonist wouldn't notice his hands shaking. Slowly he took a small sip. The wine had a rich, sweet flavor and almost immediately filled him with the characteristic warmth of a good wine. Perhaps it was his mortal blood, but damn, not half a glass of this and Elrond knew the room would be spinning.

 

"Does it suit your tastes?" Thranduil asked, running his index finger along the edge of his own half-drained glass. Like Glorfindel, he obviously held his liquor well.

 

"It is good wine." Elrond said, taking another small sip. But, it must have had a LOT of alcohol in it. Only a few mouthfuls of the rich red liquid and Elrond felt relaxed and a bit sleepy, even. Luckily for his sake, Thranduil must have realized he was something of a lightweight and took the glass from him.

 

"That's enough; I do want you to remember this, _meleth-nin_ (my love)." Thranduil told him softly as he sat the still nearly full wine glass back on the table. " _Estelio enni, pen-vuil_. (trust in me, dear one)" He whispered seductively and wrapped his arms around Elrond's shoulders from Behind. Elrond was sober enough to have hoped he might have had enough wine not to remember the effect those words had on him or how awkward he felt about being referred to as ' _meleth-nin_ ' by the elven king. But there was no such luck this day.

 

Gently Thranduil nibbled on one of the peredhel's ear tips. This earned him a sharp gasp and a sigh as Elrond unconsciously relaxed into the embrace. All it took to make Elrond lose that annoying restraint was a little bit of wine and a nibble on his ears, apparently. Something to remember, that, Thranduil told himself as he pushed Elrond back against his chair and took his lips in a deep, searching kiss. The half-elf's hair actually was really soft Thranduil thought, running his fingers through it and carefully undoing the loose braid in the back. Elrond was a touch apprehensive about with the idea of intimacy with another male, but most his nerves melted away in the kiss. It wasn't like kissing a woman. It was heated, passionate and all-consuming.

 

"Sorry my hair is not fabulous enough to be insured for all the gold in Erebor." Elrond whispered breathlessly with the hint of an honest smile when Thranduil finally stopped kissing him. The elven king chuckled and pressed his lips to Elrond's forehead.

 

"It should be; it is very soft." Thranduil replied, taking ahold of Elrond's hands and pulling him to his feet. Thranduil was glad to observe that he was steady on his feet and not quite as bad of a lightweight as he first thought. "It will feel nice against my bare skin. But enough, my bed is calling and you are making far too much sense to be nearly as aroused I want you to be. Though to be fair, I haven't even gotten started yet."

 

Elrond stood with his back to the bed, watching Thranduil with a bit of uncertainty as he teasingly removed the green silk robe he was wearing and tossed it unceremoniously at his feet. He had been wearing nothing under it, it seemed. Elrond had to admit, while Thranduil's form was slight with very little muscle tone, he was still very much a prime example of why exactly the race of the Eldar were the 'fairest' peoples to live in middle earth. Not to mention the king's proud elfhood. Elrond may or may not have felt a touch intimidated by it.

 

"Off with the robe, Elrond." Thranduil commanded, placing his hands on Elrond's shoulders and sliding the fabric down off them. Elrond shrugged it off and let the rest fall to the fall around his ankles. No use trying to avoid it at this point, he told himself. So the Lord of Imladris was still very much the warrior he claimed to be, Thranduil observed as he inspected Elrond's well-toned form. He wasn't as muscled as that marchwarden from Lothlorien he'd had his way with, but Elrond had a certain softness to his shape and was no less fit. Thranduil practically drooled at the sight and reached out to touch Elrond's bare chest, but suddenly with seemingly no provocation, the peredhel threw his head back and laughed. Thranduil raised his eyebrows, more than a little surprised. Elrond hardly ever smiled and to see him laugh like this was both out of character and would have been unnerving if the warm smile did not suit Elrond so well. Maybe he _did_ have too much wine.

 

"I am sorry; I was not laughing at you." The lord of Imladris said, his eyes still sparkling a bit from mirth.

 

"What then?" Asked Thranduil as he placed his hands on Elrond's chest and gave him a soft shove backwards toward the bed. Which, to his surprise Elrond did not resist and simply allowed himself to be guided down onto the silk sheets. Elrond lay down and looked up Thranduil standing over him thoughtfully.

 

"I was worried when I left Imladris that my mischievous twins, who I am sure have long found out about Glorfindel's little tryst, would be telling anyone in the valley who'd listen about the poor sod's shameful ordeal. I also just imagined the look on their faces if they had seen - let alone even imagined what their _Adar_ (father) is getting up to now. Also, consequently, my daughter who would probably secretly support the whole idea of this madness. My Arwen is not as innocent as she would have you believe." Elrond explained. It was Thranduil's turn to laugh, which left Elrond in confusion.

 

"I am done talking, Elrond." Thranduil purred. "I am going to have my way with you one way or another, and my patience is at its end. But I will give you something to think about first - Whatever trouble your twins are causing might be of little concern when you ask them about what happened in Gondor two summers past. ... Which, I daresay you should."

 

Elrond was not given a chance to respond (or really think about much of anything) as Thranduil climbed on top of him and took him in a deep kiss. Elrond gasped into the kiss as Thranduil thrust his hips slightly against him, their erections touching, and entwined his fingers in Elrond's hair tightly. Yes, Elrond thought with little coherence, He has a thing for my hair. Thranduil broke the kiss to sit back and trail the palms of his hands smoothly across the half-elf's chest, stopping to gently tease a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He absolutely adored the way Elrond would involuntarily squirm and sigh quietly when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

 

"You present a lovely view." Thranduil murmured and leaned down lick each nipple. The lord of Imladris let out a weak moan and placed his shaking hands firmly on Thranduil's hips. He hung on for dear life as he felt himself sinking quickly into the stormy sea of his emotions and physical ecstasy. Elrond was forced to let go and give into the sensation as Thranduil moved further down while he explored Elrond's abdomen with his lips and tongue. Elrond could not help but let a loud cry of pleasure loose as Thranduil suddenly shifted his position and swooped down taking Elrond's eflhood in his mouth.

 

Had it always been this intense? The half-elf pondered vaguely reaching for something, anything, solid to hold onto but had to settle for grasping a handful of the silken blankets so tightly he thought for sure he'd torn them. It was too much for him to handle; the wet heat of Thranduil's tongue as it darted across the tip of his length was driving him insane. Elrond let his head fall back against the pillows, his breath coming in short gasps. He really couldn't help the soft cries and moans that escaped him. Shaking, he reached the hand that was not tangled in the blankets down to Thranduil's head and wove his fingers loosely into the blonde hair that was cascading over his hips. No, never this intense, Elrond thought weakly as he felt the climax approaching quickly.

 

Thranduil thoroughly enjoyed every moment of this sweet torture, not to mention the exquisite taste of his new lover. Elrond was close to climax, he could tell by the shortness of his breath and his whispered incoherent pleas spoken absently in broken Quenya. Endearing, really, but also likely the product of drowning his loneliness in study rather than company.

 

"Ahh… Thran…" Elrond gasped as he came violently, arching his body upwards with an inarticulate scream of pleasure. Thranduil smiled as he made sure to swallow every last drop of the half-elf's seed. He'd almost screamed his name, but had been too far gone to pronounce it. How adorable.

 

"Mmm, did that feel nice?" Thranduil asked and licked the tip of Elrond's ear. Yes, he liked that. He like that a lot. The elven king couldn't help but find it amusing how Elrond reacted when he touched his ear tips. Not trusting his voice, Elrond nodded silently as pulled Thranduil against him, drowning in his warmth and the scent of his faint floral cologne. "Shh… Do not get too comfortable, I am not done with you yet." Nervousness fluttered in Elrond's gut as he allowed Thranduil to flip him over onto his stomach.

 

"Wait." He breathed as he felt Thranduil's hand caressing his lower back. "I have never done this before. Be gentle." Immediately he felt heat rise to his face. Thank the Valar he was lying face down in a pillow and didn't have to see Thranduil's reaction.

 

" _Be iest lín_. (As you wish)" Thranduil replied in a surprisingly kindly tone. He spoke no more as he reached for an ornate bottle of oil sitting on the edge of a night stand next to the bed. Humorously Elrond thought to himself that he shouldn't be surprised that Thranduil had kept it close at hand. After all, Thranduil was known for his love of good wine and good parties - surely that included certain... 'Activities'. Again, Elrond's thoughts were cut short by the sensation of Thranduil prodding lightly at his entrance. Unconsciously he closed his eyes and clung tightly the pillow. It wasn't painful, definitely uncomfortable, but not painful.

 

"Relax, _Estelio enni_. (Trust in me)" Thranduil said for the second time that night. "Soon you will be lost in the sea of pleasure." Had the situation been more in his favor, Elrond might have offered a comment about how silly that had sounded. Perhaps Thranduil lost his witty eloquence when aroused. He had to settle for silently smiling, his face still hidden in the pillow that he refused to stop clinging to. For the first time in many, many years Elrond felt like little more than an elfling. Slowly, he released the death grip he had on the edge of said pillow.

 

Trust. Easier said than done, really. Even so, as he forced himself to relax, Thranduil's careful ministrations became less uncomfortable and transformed, as he had promised, into a new form of pleasure. As Thranduil worked, his finger exploring just a bit deeper, Elrond could feel his elfhood yet again filling with arousal in response to the new feeling. It actually felt good now, the half-elf thought to himself and breathed deeply as Thranduil inserted a second finger. Good, yes, but not nearly as good as it felt when Thranduil's finger brushed against a secret spot hidden deeply within him that caused Elrond to cry out involuntarily and buck his hips just a bit.

 

"Ah, there we are." Thranduil whispered and leaned forward to lick the back of Elrond's ear tip which earned him a weak whimper. Really, the thing he had with his ears never ceased to be amusing. Elrond thought he might die from the blissful intensity of the sensations coursing through him as Thranduil caressed that spot repeatedly. He murmured something inarticulate in Quenya and arched himself up into that wonderful touch. This was something new - something incredible. Nothing Celebrian had done had ever made him feel like this. But then, Thranduil withdrew that touch. Somewhere in the depths of his long lost ability for conscious thought Elrond thought to beg for him not to stop but could not make his body cooperate to say a single word. Until finally...

 

"Take me." Elrond begged in a weak, breathy whisper. Thranduil's soft purr of consent threatened to send the _peredhel_ over the edge. He rolled Elrond over on his back - wanting to be able to see the lord of Imladris' face as he took him. Even now it presented a wonderful sight, with his cheeks flushed with desire.

 

"Be still." Thranduil told him in a husky voice full of barely restrained desire as he positioned himself and thrust deep to the hilt inside of Elrond with one fluid motion. Elrond tossed his head back and moaned in abandon, completely overcome by the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. Beautiful, thought the elven king. The moment he had been so patiently waiting for was finally upon him. Thranduil struggled to remain still for a moment allowing Elrond to adjust the feeling of his length within him. Then ever so slowly he began to move in deep, even thrusts. All restraint and uncertainty lost, Elrond's soft moans became loud, desperate cries - music to Thranduil's ears of course. Had Celebrian - or anyone for that matter - ever been able to bring Elrond to this?

 

Thranduil gripped Elrond's hips tightly, beginning to just let his body take over and move faster once he was sure the pain had passed and he wasn't hurting Elrond in any way. Elrond, who also long since had let go of his coherence, moved in unison with Thranduil's thrusts. Sensing climax was near, the elven king wrapped his hand around Elrond's neglected elfhood and stroked in measure with their movements quickly bringing them both over the edge. But much to Thranduil's chagrin, it was he who involuntarily screamed Elrond's name when orgasm took him and he spilled his seed within him. Elrond, on the other hand, positively howled in ecstasy and gripped Thranduil's shoulders like a vice as his whole body shook violently in climax. Elrond gasped as Thranduil withdrew and placed the gentlest kiss on his forehead.

 

Thranduil observed the silvery-white fluid on his hand from where he'd stroked Elrond moments before with a satisfied smile before using a discarded sheet to wipe them both clean. With a contented sigh, Thranduil lay down beside Elrond and rested his head on the half-elf's chest. Elrond wound his fingers into Thranduil's hair but made no other sound or movement. Granted the entire endeavor had strayed from his original plan. Also granted, he had thoroughly enjoyed it - and so had Elrond. Of course, Thranduil knew it had never really been his intention to wound Elrond's pride. He knew, when Elrond had laughed and made the comment of what his twins would think of the whole situation, that it would be nigh impossible to wound his pride. Also, perhaps the _peredhel_ had wanted this no less than the king but for whatever reason been afraid to put voice to his desires.

 

"Did you ever read the letter?" Elrond asked, through the haze of their afterglow.

 

"Mmm? No. I believe I made it plain I would not until tribute was paid." Thranduil answered in what he hoped was a haughty tone.

 

"And it is now paid in full, I trust." The _peredhel_ inquired.

 

"Indeed, it is." Thranduil replied.

 

"You need to read it." Elrond told him, running his fingers through Thranduil's hair.

 

"...Ugh, Now?" Thranduil muttered, closing his eyes.

 

"Yes, now." Elrond said firmly with a warm smile on his lips.

 

"This is horrible post-sex etiquette." Thranduil grumbled and dragged himself out of the bed. Luckily, he'd stashed the offending letter in his desk drawer on the other side of the room so he didn't have far to go. With an irritated sigh, the elven king strode back over and sat on the edge of his bed and broke the wax seal with a touch more violence than absolutely necessary. His eyes widened in disbelief as he began reading Elrond's tidy scrawl.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil,

I apologize for the sudden, unexplained correspondence but I feel I must discuss this with you. I pray to the Valar I am not wrong in my assumptions for that would be... Disastrous at the least. But if correct, hopefully, it could be of great benefit to the both of us.

 

I suppose I shall start by saying this: I know you desire me. I can see it your eyes every time we meet. I suppose that could also be passionate hatred as well. Again, I hope I have not made a serious misjudgment. That being the case... It has long been on my mind that we might... Act on that desire. It has been long since Celebrian departed and I must admit, I feel I am beginning to fade and long desperately to feel the caress of a lover. My heart will only ever belong to Celebrian, but I fear I need another's touch to comfort the wounds. Perhaps you would indulge in this?

 

Sincerely,

Lord Elrond Peredhel of Imladris

 

PS: If you tell Glorfindel a single word of what is in this letter I will have both of your heads.

 

* * *

 

 

"It must have taken no small amount of courage for you to write this, _mellonen 'ornui._ (My brave friend)" Thranduil mused, carefully refolding the parchment. He would treasure this scrap of paper until the end of ages. Not because he'd fallen for Elrond. No, that was only lust and he knew it. But he knew he would treasure this memory, and certainly any similar memories to come. Well, that and it was also excellent blackmail material.

 

"It did. In fact I immediately regretted it after I sent Glorfindel on his way. However, it seems my fear was groundless." Elrond replied, sitting up and resting his hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

 

"Fear is never groundless, and more often than not, it is wise to have some sense of fear when approaching the unknown. ...You are welcome in my bedchamber any time you so desire." Thranduil said with a cocky smile.

 

"As are you always welcome in mine. You should visit Imladris some time." Elrond said with an equally mischievous smile.

* * *

 

 

(Sometime later back in the valley of Imladris) 

 

When Elrond returned to Rivendell after the ordeal in Mirkwood he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his far too weary soul. The whole thing was Ironic, really. The half-elven lord had wondered what his own intentions were when he written the letter to the king to begin with. Whatever he thought, Elrond knew deep down that what had occurred as a result had probably been his intention all along. Well, not the incident with Glorfindel and the elk (which he had been so sure had ruined everything he'd hoped for), but the fact that Thranduil had actually accepted him was overwhelming. He wasn't naive enough to say he was in love with or had fallen for Thranduil, nor was it likely that the king of Mirkwood harbored any such feelings for Elrond aside from his obvious lust. But, be that as it may, it filled his heart with joy to know he no longer needed to feel as though as he faced the ages alone until the time came for him to sail to Valinor and be reunited with his beloved wife.

 

Back in his office, Elrond had called for his sons to be sent to him. Thranduil's cryptic message to ask them about 'what happened in Gondor two summers past' had scarce left his mind. Of course they were there in mere moments, obviously curious as to what exactly the king had demanded in tribute as payment for Glorfindel's actions.

 

"You called for us, _Adar_? (father)" Elrohir asked, casting an uneasy glance to his twin who chose to remain silent. Really, they should have known spreading the rumors was a bad idea. Everyone knew about the elk , but they decided to spice it up and tell everyone who'd listened about how their father's journey to Mirkwood was actually to ask in person for Thranduil's blessing for Glorfindel to be bonded to said elk as he was deeply in love with the creature. Glorfindel, terrified of making Elrond any angrier, had opted to avoid just about everyone for the time being. The poor sod.

 

"Yes, while speaking with Thranduil he mentioned something very interesting that I should ask the two of you about." Elrond explained, with a faint smile. Of course, the twins noticed the smile and made uneasy eye contact. Their father did not often smile.

 

"Oh? But first, Adar, please tell us what the king demanded in tribute!" Elladan piped up, hoping it might change the subject. Political drawl had to be better than the question he was sure was coming. Elrohir must have sensed it as well and nodded in fervent approval to Elladan's suggestion.

 

"Tell me what happened two summers ago in Gondor, and I shall tell you what the king demanded in tribute." Elrond inquired, oddly delighted to see the way they both squirmed.

 

"Well, as you know we were with Estel and Prince Legolas." Elrohir began and looked at the ground with an expression on his face as though he'd swallowed a slug.

 

"The night before we all left, we all went to a tavern for a bit of fun." Elladan continued, also looking like he wished he could melt into the floor.

 

"We were... drunk. Very drunk. So we thought it would be a good idea to have a bet." Elrohir recalled, picking at the edge of his sleeve.

 

"Right. We had ourselves a drunken archery contest. Probably not a good idea by itself, never mind the stakes. " Elladan said, miserably.

 

"What were the stakes?" Elrond asked, trying hard not to laugh. This was not going to end well.

 

"Second and Third place had to bed one another." Elrohir explained, red faced.

 

"First place was the winner and got to choose anyone in the tavern the person in fourth place had to bed. Seducing them was their problem." Elladan continued.

 

"Estel won, do not ask how. Dumb luck, I would assume since he was the drunkest. Legolas was in fourth. Also probably some cruel twist of luck as he is a better archer than us. And we... Oh Valar." Elrohir practically whined and stared hard at the floor, his face red. Elrond couldn't help but laugh, it was a pretty hilarious image. ...Never mind a group of drunk men trying to shoot a bow.

 

"And how did that go, if I dare ask?" Elrond inquired, grinning.

 

"...Better than Legolas' night I would wager." Elrohir said with a shrug. "Estel paired him with a dwarf. Gimli, son of Gloin I believe. At any rate, Legolas' pride won over and he actually did it. The Dwarf was pretty intoxicated though, we do not think he remembered."

 

"It wasn't that bad, really. Kind of narcissistic if anything, like having sex with yourself. Since we are identical." Elladan said sheepishly. Elrohir rolled his eyes and made a sort of choking noise. If Elrond had to guess from their expressions, they'd actually enjoyed it and had probably done it again a few times since.

 

" _Nan Aear a Geil!_ (By the sea and stars) You two are unbelievable. And I am surprised Thranduil did not have you both killed for being involved in a plan that resulted in his son bedding a dwarf. The Valar know how he would feel about _that_." Elrond replied, shaking his head.

 

"Yeah, he knows it all happened, but he is under the impression Legolas bedded Estel. Estel apparently felt so bad about it he was willing to take the blame." Elrohir explained. Elrond would have to have a talk with Estel about this as well... Even if only to see his reaction - it wasn't really worth punishing.

 

"So, what did Thranduil want in Tribute?" Elladan inquired, desperate for a change of subject. Elrond thought of lying for a moment, but there wasn't any need as the conversation was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

 

"My Lord Elrond, King Thranduil himself is here to speak with you. Shall I bring him here?" Came the voice of Lindir from the other side of the door.

 

"No, take him to my chambers." Elrond replied with a meaningful glance at the twins, luckily Lindir made no comment. Elladan and Elrohir wore an identical expression of utter shock. Elrond had to admit, it was even funnier in real life than merely what he'd imagined. If he was honest, seeing the look on their faces was well worth the scandal that was sure to break loose.

 

So Thranduil had decided to visit Imladris... Surely it will be an interesting afternoon. Elrond mused as he left the twins behind gaping like fish in total disbelief.


End file.
